jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Achievement in Visual Effects
Here are the visual effects Oscar winners and nominees: (Titles displayed in bold are films that I worked on.) The Academy Awards: Best Achievement in Visual Effects 2010 (83rd) Winner *Inception -- Paul Franklin, Chris Corbould, Andrew Lockley and Peter Bebb 2010 Nominated *Iron Man 2 -- Janek Sirrs, Ben Snow, Ged Wright and Daniel Sudick *Alice in Wonderland -- Ken Ralston, David Schaub, Carey Villegas and Sean Phillips *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 -- Tim Burke, John Richardson, Christian Manz and Nicolas Aithadi *Hereafter -- Michael Owens, Bryan Grill, Stephan Trojansky and Joe Farrell 2009 (82nd) Winner *Avatar -- Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham and Andrew R. Jones 2009 Nominated *District 9 -- Dan Kaufman, Peter Muyzers, Robert Habros and Matt Aitken *Star Trek -- Roger Guyett, Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh and Burt Dalton 2008 (81st) Winner *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button -- Eric Barba, Steve Preeg, Burt Dalton and Craig Barron 2008 Nominated *The Dark Knight -- Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Tim Webber and Paul Franklin *Iron Man -- John Nelson, Ben Snow, Dan Sudick and Shane Mahan 2007 (80th) Winner *The Golden Compass; Michael Fink, Bill Westenhofer, Ben Morris and Trevor Wood (Rhythm & Hues) 2007 Nominated *Pirates of the Caribbean III: At World's End; John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson and John Frazier (ILM) *Transformers; Scott Farrar, Scott Benza, Russell Earl and John Frazier (ILM) 2006 (79th) Winner *Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest; John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson and Allen Hall (ILM) 2006 Nominated *Poseidon; Boyd Shermis, Kim Libreri, Chas Jarrett and John Frazier (ILM) *Superman Returns; Mark Stetson, Neil Corbould, Richard R. Hoover and Jon Thum (Sony Pictures Imageworks) 2005 (78th) Winner *King Kong; Joe Letteri, Brian Van’t Hul, Christian Rivers and Richard Taylor (WETA) 2005 Nominated *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe; Dean Wright, Bill Westenhofer, Jim Berney and Scott Farrar (Rhythm & Hues/ ILM) *War of the Worlds; Dennis Muren, Pablo Helman, Randal M. Dutra and Daniel Sudick (ILM) 2004 (77th) Winner *Spiderman II; John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara and John Frazier (Sony Pictures Imageworks) 2004 Nominated *Harry Potter And The Prisoner of Azkaban; Roger Guyett, Tim Burke, Jim Richardson, and Bill George (ILM) *I, Robot ; John Nelson, Andrew R. Jones, Erik Nash and Joe Letteri (WETA) 2003 (76th) Winner *Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King; Jim Rygiel, Joe Letteri, Randall William Cook and Alex Funke (WETA) 2003 Nominated *Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World; Daniel Sudick, Stefen Fangmeier, Nathan McGuinness and Robert Stromberg (ILM) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl; John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson and Terry Frazee (ILM) 2002 (75th) Winner *Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers; Jim Rygiel, Joe Letteri, Randall William Cook and Alex Funke (WETA) 2002 Nominated *Spiderman; John Dykstra, John Frazier, Anthony LaMolinara, Scott Stokdyk (Sony Pictures Imageworks) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clon Rob Coleman, Pablo Helman, John Knoll, Ben Snow (ILM) 2001 (74th) Winner *Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring; Jim Rygiel, Randall William Cook, Richard Taylor (III), Mark Stetson (WETA) 2001 Nominated *Artificial Intelligence: AI; Dennis Muren, Scott Farrar, Stan Winston, Michael Lantieri (ILM) *Pearl Harbor; Eric Brevig, John Frazier (I), Edward Hirsh, Ben Snow (ILM) 2000 (73rd) Winner *Gladiator; John Nelson (I), Neil Corbould, Tim Burke, Rob Harvey (The Mill) 2000 Nominated *Hollow Man; Scott E. Anderson (I), Craig Hayes, Scott Stokdyk, Stan Parks (Sony Pictures Imageworks) *Perfect Storm, The; Stefen Fangmeier, Habib Zargarpour, John Frazier (I), Walt Conti (ILM) 1999 (72nd) Winner *Matrix, The; John Gaeta, Janek Sirrs, Steve Courtley, Jon Thum (Manex) 1999 Nominated *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace; John Knoll, Dennis Muren, Scott Squires, Rob Coleman (ILM) *Stuart Little; John Dykstra, Jerome Chen, Henry Anderson, Eric Allard (Rhythm & Hues) 1998 (71st) Winner *What Dreams May Come; Joel Hynek, Nicholas Brooks, Stuart Robertson (II), Kevin Scott Mack (Mass Illusion) 1998 Nominated *Armageddon; Richard R. Hoover, Pat McClung, John Frazier (Dream Quest Images)(I) *Mighty Joe Young; Rick Baker, Hoyt Yeatman, Allen Hall (II), Jim Mitchell (II) (ILM) 1997 (70th) Winner *Titanic; Robert Legato, Mark A. Lasoff, Thomas L. Fisher, Michael Kanfer (Digital Domain) 1997 Nominated *Lost World: Jurassic Park, The; Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Randy Dutra, Michael Lantieri (ILM) *Starship Troopers; Phil Tippett, Scott E. Anderson (I), Alec Gillis, John Richardson (II) (Sony Pictures Imageworks/Tippett Studios) 1996 (69th) Winner *Independence Day; Volker Engel, Douglas Smith (I), Clay Pinney, Joe Viskocil (Pacific Ocean Pictures) 1996 Nominated *Dragonheart; Scott Squires, Phil Tippett, James Straus, Kit West (ILM) *Twister; Stefen Fangmeier, John Frazier (I), Habib Zargarpour, Henry LaBounta (ILM) 1995 (68th) Winner *Babe; Scott E. Anderson (I), Charles Gibson (I), Neal Scanlan, John Cox (III) 1995 Nominated *Apollo 13; Robert Legato, Michael Kanfer, Leslie Ekker, Matt Sweeney (Digital Domain) *Jumanji (1995) Doug Smythe, Jim Mitchell (ILM) 1994 (67th) Winner *Forrest Gump; Ken Ralston, George Murphy (II), Stephen Rosenbaum, Allen Hall (II) (ILM) 1994 Nominated *Mask, The (1994) Scott Squires, Steve 'Spaz' Williams, Tom Bertino (I), Jon Farhat (ILM) *True Lies (1994) John Bruno, Thomas L. Fisher, Jacques Stroweis, Pat McClung 1993 (66th) Winner *Jurassic Park; Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Phil Tippett, Michael Lantieri (ILM) 1993 Nominated *Cliffhanger; Neil Krepela, John Richardson (II), John Bruno, Pamela Easley (Producer) *Nightmare Before Christmas, The; Pete Kozachik, Eric Leighton, Ariel Velasco-Shaw, Gordon Baker 1992 (65th) Winner *Death Becomes Her; Ken Ralston, Doug Chiang, Douglas Smythe, Tom Woodruff Jr. (ILM) 1992 Nominated *Alien³; Richard Edlund, Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff Jr., George Gibbs (II) *Batman Returns; Michael L. Fink, Craig Barron (I), John Bruno, Dennis Skotak 1991 (64th) Winner *Terminator 2: Judgment Day; Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Gene Warren Jr., Robert Skotak (ILM) 1991 Nominated *Backdraft; Mikael Salomon, Allen Hall (II), Clay Pinney, Scott Farrar *Hook; Eric Brevig, Harley Jessup, Mark Sullivan (I), Michael Lantieri (ILM) 1990 (63rd) Winner *Total Recall; Eric Brevig, Rob Bottin, Tim McGovern, Alex Funke (ILM) 1989 (62nd) Winner *Abyss, The; Hoyt Yeatman, Dennis Muren, John Bruno, Dennis Skotak (ILM) 1989 Nominated *Adventures of Baron Munchausen, The; Richard Conway (I), Kent Houston *Back to the Future Part II; Ken Ralston, Michael Lantieri, John Bell (I), Steve Gawley (ILM) 1988 (61st) Winner *Who Framed Roger Rabbit?; Ken Ralston, Richard Williams (I), Ed Jones (IV), George Gibbs (II) (ILM) 1988 Nominated *Die Hard; Richard Edlund, Al Di Sarro, Brent Boates, Thaine Morris (BOSS) *Willow; Dennis Muren, Michael J. McAlister, Phil Tippett, Christopher Evans (ILM) 1987 (60th) Winner *Innerspace; Dennis Muren, Bill George (I), Harley Jessup, Kenneth Smith (I) (ILM) 1987 Nominated *Predator; Joel Hynek, Bob Greenberg (II), Richard Greenberg (I), Stan Winston (RGA) 1986 (59th) Winner *Aliens; Robert Skotak, Stan Winston, John Richardson (II), Suzanne M. Benson (Producer) 1986 Nominated *Little Shop of Horrors; Lyle Conway, Bran Ferren, Martin Gutteridge *Poltergeist II: The Other Side; Richard Edlund, John Bruno, Gary Waller, Bill Neil 1985 (58th) Winner *Cocoon; Ken Ralston, Ralph McQuarrie, Scott Farrar, David Berry (I) (ILM) 1985 Nominated *Return to Oz; Will Vinton, Ian Wingrove, Zoran Perisic, Michael Lloyd (II) *Young Sherlock Holmes; Dennis Muren, Kit West, John Ellis (III), Dave Allen (II) (ILM) 1984 (57th) Winner *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom; Dennis Muren, Michael J. McAlister, Lorne Peterson, George Gibbs (II) (ILM) 1984 Nominated *2010; Richard Edlund, Neil Krepela, George Jenson, Mark Stetson *Ghostbusters; Richard Edlund, John Bruno, Mark Vargo, Chuck Gaspar 1983 (56th) Winner *The Return of the Jedi; Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Ken Ralston, Phil Tippett (ILM) 1982 (55th) Winner *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial; Carlo Rambaldi, Dennis Muren, Kenneth Smith (I) (ILM) 1982 Nominated *Blade Runner; Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, David Dryer *Poltergeist; Richard Edlund, Michael Wood (IV), Bruce Nicholson 1981 (54th) Winner *Raiders of the Lost Ark; Richard Edlund, Kit West, Bruce Nicholson, Joe Johnston 1981 Nominated Dragonslayer; Dennis Muren, Phil Tippett, Ken Ralston, Brian Johnson (VI) (ILM) 1980 (53rd) Winner *The Empire Strikes Back; Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Bruce Nicholson (ILM) 1979 (52nd) Winner *Alien; H.R. Giger, Carlo Rambaldi, Brian Johnson (VI), Nick Allder, Denys Ayling 1979 Nominated *1941; William A. Fraker, A.D. Flowers, Gregory Jein *Black Hole, The; Peter Ellenshaw, Art Cruickshank, Eustace Lycett, Danny Lee (II), Harrison Ellenshaw, Joe Hale *Moonraker; Derek Meddings, Paul Wilson (III), John Evans (III) *Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Douglas Trumbull, John Dykstra, Richard Yuricich, Robert Swarthe, David K. Stewart, Grant McCune 1978 (51st) Winner *Superman; Richard Donner, Les Bowie, Colin Chilvers, Denys Coop, Roy Field, Derek Meddings, Zoran Perisic 1977 (50th) Winner *Star Wars; John Stears, John Dykstra, Richard Edlund, Grant McCune, Robert Blalack (ILM) 1977 Nominated *Close Encounters of the Third Kind; Roy Arbogast, Douglas Trumbull, Matthew Yuricich, Gregory Jein, Richard Yuricich For a concise history of Special Achievement in Engineering, Best Special Effects, Best Visual Effects prior to 1977, please see | the wikipedia article entitled "Best Achievement in Visual Effects" Category:Vfx